En navidad no siempre se hacen amigos
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: James tiene su segunda navidad pero para su desgracia en la fiesta conocerña a una PERSONITA que explicara cierto odio en...


**Lau: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!! Espero que disfruten este one-shot (adivinen quien va a ser el protagonista…**

**James: ¡HOLAAAAA MIS PRECIOSISIMAS LECTORAS!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**

**Lau: ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa!... pero bueno así mejor. James va a ser bebe pero tiene que hablar y como hay que entender el dialogo tengo que ponerlo a hablar como si ya supiera pero pónganle un montón de errores ortográficos y ya queda como bebé**

**James: ¡Te quiero Lau! –dice abrazándola (¡soy tan feliz!)-**

**Lau: ¿Por qué? –con sonrisa de estar en el cielo- **

**James: ¡Porque Natasha no esta en este one-shot!-Lau termina su sonrisa de cielo y pone una nerviosa- no va a estar en este one-shot ¿VERDAD?**

**Lau: Pueeees Jimmy ¿Qué te puedo decir? Jejeje ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD J.K ROWLING TODO ESTO ES TUYO!... leamos el capitulo **

_**Tal vez en navidad no siempre se hacen buenos amigos**_

Ginny y Harry no podrían estar mas felices ya que su pequeño ¡hablaba! Ya tenía un año y ya sabía hablar bastante para un niño de 1 año pero no con la mejor pronunciación pero no había dicho todavía ni "Papá" y tampoco "Mamá", y su frase favorita era:

-Shoy el megol- decía James siempre, en traducción _"Soy el mejor"_. Lo horrible de esto es que nunca iba a dejar su egocentrismo y esa era la prueba hablante

-Ven James di maaaamá- decía Ginny cada vez que lo cargaba

- Noooop- dijo James con una sonrisa pícara

-Gin acéptalo el no quiere decir mamá primero que papá, James di hacía un puchero infantil

-Nuuuuncap- dijo James negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Ginny se largara a reír y Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco

**-**Ya Harry ven, nuestros invitados están por llegar- dijo Ginny cogiendo a James y llevándolo a su habitación para poder dejarlo como un príncipe

2 Horas después…

Ya habían llegado todos los Weasleys (la casa era GRANDE).

Cada año en el cuartel de aurores le tocaba a alguien del cuartel organizar la fiesta navideña este año le había tocado a Harry por lo que necesito MUCHA ayuda de Ginny.

La puerta sonó y Ginny fue a abrir, allí estaba una de las compañeras de Harry, Aurora McFly, con su familia un hombre muggle alto de cabello negro y ojos mieles como su esposa, una niña y un niño los dos mas o menos de la misma edad de James, los niños eran pelirrojos, blancos y de ojos mieles con pecas alrededor de la nariz, y ambos estaban risueños como si les acabaran de contar un buen chiste.

-¡Aurora! Pasen- dijo Ginny con entusiasmo junto a Harry que acababa de llegar

-Gracias Ginny- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable- ah, el es Cole McFly el gruñón con el que me case-

-¡Oye! Este gruñón con el que te casaste te hace reír los 8 días de la semana y las 25 horas del día- se quejó Cole

-Jajaja cierto ¿es que no se me puede olvidar ese pequeño detalle?- dijo Aurora con una sonrisa inocente

-Déjame ver… no- dijo Cole

-Jajaja pasen los niños se pueden resfriar- dijo Harry bastante divertido dándoles paso para entrar

-Dejen a los niños en la cuna de James no creo que le moleste- dijo Ginny

-Ya vengo- anunció Aurora yendo hacia el fondo de la habitación que era donde Harry le indicó que estaba la cuna de James. Dejo a sus dos hijos en la cuna y se fue a donde estaba su esposo que le explicaba a Arthur Weasley como se utilizaba el computador

-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó James al niño pelirrojo

-… -El bebé se escondió debajo de la sabana. James dedujo que era timido entonces lo dejo en paz, lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a la bebé que miraba como sus padres bailaban haciendo un puchero molesta porque no la dejaban divertirse también

-Hola- dijo James gateando a su lado

-Hola- dijo la pequeña sin prestarle atención

-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó James nuevamente, molesto porque no le prestaba atención pero algo mas esperanzado de que ella si entendiera

-Natasha- dijo "Natasha" dejando de mirar fuera de la cuna para mirarlo a el

-Yo soy James- dijo James

-Aaa ya…¿no quieres salir de esta cuna para salir- preguntó Natasha fijando otra vez atención en sus padres

-Si, estoy aburrido… ven utilicemos mi sabana- dijo James

-¡No va a quedar bien!... utilicemos a mi hermano- dijo Natasha sonriendo con una sonrisa

-¿Lo vas a hacer llorar para que nos saquen?- preguntó James a la zar

-Sipi- dijo muy animada y James se sorprendió

-Hazlo, no vas a poder de todas formas, el es un niño tu una niña- dijo James con una sonrisita medio burlona que había aprendido de su tío George cada vez que le hacía una broma a su padrino Ron

-Vas a ver que si- dijo Natasha molestándose

-No creo eres muy pequeña- dijo James

-¡Tu tambien eres pequeño!- se quejo Natasha

-Pero soy mas grande que tu- dijo James

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Natasha sacándole la lengua

-Porque tambien soy mas inteligente que tu- dijo James

-Tu querías salir con una sabana y yo quería hacer una mejor forma de salir ¡Ja! Soy mas inteligente que tu- dijo Natasha sacándole la lengua otra vez

-Claro que no- dijo James molestándose tambien

-¡Que si!- dijo Natasha pegándole con una pequeña almohada en la cabeza

-¡Que no!- dijo James pegándole con una snich de peluche que apenas y le cabía en las manitas. Natasha le pegó con la almohada y James le volvió a pegar con la snich así siguieron empezando a alzar la voz (a los oídos de los adultos eran un montón de incoherencias) hasta que llegaron Ginny y Aurora para sacarlos de la cuna

-¡James eso no se hace! ¡A las niñas no les puedes pegar y menos si son invitadas!- dijo Ginny apuntándolo con el dedo

-¡Natasha! ¿Qué dijimos antes de salir de casa?- dijo Aurora

-Ni pedeas- dijo Natasha haciendo un puchero traducción: _"Nada de peleas"_

-James, discúlpate- dijo Harry

-Papi, ¿Poque?- dijo James sabiendo que si decía papá su regaño pasaría a segundo plano

-¡Dijo papi! ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa Ginny! ¡Que buen niño es mi hijo!- dijo Harry quitándoselo de los brazos a Ginny y haciéndole cosquillas

-¡Harry!- lo regañaron Ginny y Hermionie con severidad mientras todos los demás se reían

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Harry dejando su emoción a un lado y el plan de James tirándolo al piso.

Ninguno de los dos bebes se disculpo y pasaron toda la noche mandándose miradas asesinas. Tal vez el odio de James y Natasha no surgió de repente y no siempre se hacen buenos amigos en navidad.

¿¡QUIEN IBA A CREER QUE ETHAN FUE TIMIDO ALGUNA VEZ!?

**James: No puedo creer que me arruinaras la navidad**

**Natasha: Y a mi que me caías bien Laura **

**Lau: Si, si ódienme… ¡pero! No me echen la culpa cuando se queden sin partido de quiddich **

**James/Nat: ¡Feliz navidad Lau! **

**Lau: Y…**

**James/Nat: ¡Y a todas nuestras lectoras!**

**Lau: ¡Que les den muchos regalos! ¡Pasen bien con sus familias!... y no sigan el ejemplo de estos dos **


End file.
